1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tiltable load supporting platforms and is particularly although not exclusively applicable to platforms for receiving and supporting cameras including film, T.V. and video cameras.
2. Background Prior Art
UK-A-807755 discloses a tilt mounting for supporting an article such as a television or cinematograph camera. The mounting comprises a frame, a tiltable support member to which the article is secured, guide means on the frame cooperating with guide means on the support member and omitting said support member to tilt and to rise and fall, a cam on the support member and a cam follower on the mounting frame to constrain the member to rise as it is tilted from its horizontal position and to sink as it returns to its horizontal position. The arrangement is such that, during tilting, the centre of gravity of an article on the support member is maintained substantially at a constant height while it is moving in a substantially horizontal plane. The shape of the cam is determined by the height of the centre of gravity of the article above the support member on which it is mounted. Thus the mechanism does not cater for a range of articles which have centres of gravity at different heights.
FIGS. 3 and 4 of UK-A-807755 show a modified form of mounting in which pivots of the mechanism which respond to tilting of the platform are provided with alternate hole positions to enable the mechanism to be adapted to suit different payloads. It is intended that the arrangement should be capable of accommodating cameras having centres of gravity at different heights above the mounting plate which in effect, the adjustments provided enable the platform to be operated at different heights above the cam but not to accommodate for different centres of gravity of the payload above the platform.
UK-A-316250 discloses an adaptation of the above tilt mounting in which a friction device is provided for braking the tilting movement of the mounting.
UK-A-14510898 discloses a further form of tilt mounting for an article comprising a mounting frame, tiltable support member to which the article may be secured, a pantographical linkage in a generally vertical plane operably connecting the tiltable support member above the mounting frame and low bearing means located on at least one link of the pantographical linkage which, when moved along substantially horizontal guide means on the mounting frame maintains the centre of gravity of the article in a part substantially parallel to the low bearing means and therefore in a substantially horizontal path when the support member is tilted. This arrangement has the disadvantage that only a relatively small range of tilt can be provided.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a tiltable support mounting for an article such as a television or cinematograph camera which is more readily adaptable to suit loads of differing centres of gravity whilst providing a wide range of tilt angle.